Konoha vs Akatsuki
by Cake Factory
Summary: ...walaupun dia berharap tidak mau lagi melihat wajah Sasori, namun dia tetap tidak rela kalau Sasori no Danna-nya disambar Chidori dan ditepuk pakai Rasengan… WARNING INSIDE! /SLIGHT SasoSaku/SLIGHT SasuSaku/ RnR please?


**Summary**: ...Walaupun dia berharap tidak mau lagi melihat wajah Sasori, namun dia tetap tidak rela kalau Sasori no Danna-nya disambar Chidori dan ditepuk pakai Rasengan…

* * *

**Warning : OOC, Gajeness, abalness, cacadness, bashing chara, bahasa tidak baku**

**Fiction Rated : K+**

**Genre : Humor/Romance**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Konoha vs Akatsuki © Kue a.k.a Cake**

* * *

"Maksud lo apa, hah?"

"Bukan apa-apa. yang jadi masalah tuh elo!"

"Emang gue kenapa? Ga boleh gitu gue di sini, hah?"

"Gak! Lagian lo ngapain di sini! Cuma nyusahin orang aja lo!"

"Heh! Enak aja lo ngomong gitu! Mau gue ancurin lagi nih Konoha, HAH?!"

"Ugh!"

.

.

BRAKK!

Tsunade melancarkan pukulan pada tembok di ruangan Hokagenya. Entah karena terlalu bersemangat atau terlalu marah, uhm, sepertinya kalau terlalu semangat tidak mungkin. Yang pasti terlalu marah. Ya, terlalu marah. Hingga menyebabkan temboknya berlubang. Shizune yang berada di belakang Tsunade hanya bisa ber-jawsdrop ria dan bergumam 'hiee' pelan.

"Tch, dasar sial!" Tsunade mengepalkan kedua tangannya, giginya gemeretak saking marahnya.

"Tsu, Tsunade-sama, tenanglah," kata Shizune yang berusaha menenangkan sang Hokage sehalus mungkin. Takut kena semprot nantinya. Beberapa saat, nafas Tsunade yang tadi memburu karena emosi kini sudah mulai stabil, sepertinya sudah mulai tenang.

"Bagaimana bisa tenang kalau dia mendekati desa ini! Lihat! Sudah berapa banyak kerugian yang ditimbulkan olehnya! Selain itu gara-gara dia juga, gue jadi lengser sementara dari jabatan Hokage! Bagus kalo misal pengganti gue itu Kakashi atau Gaara -?-, lah ini yang ngegantiin malah si tua Bangka Danzou! Gue ga terima!!" setelah ngomong seperti itu, di suatu tempat, tepatnya di Rumah Sakit Konoha, seorang pasien tua bangka tewas seketika dikarenakan bersin hebat. Uhm, sepertinya dialah orang yang dimaksud Tsunade.

"Ano.. Tsunade-sama, Gaara-kun kan sudah menjadi Kazekage, tidak mungkin menggantikan posisi anda sementara," kata Shizune mengoreksi. "Egh," Shizune berjengit ketika mendapat death glare dari Tsunade.

Sunyi. Tidak ada yang berbicara untuk saat ini. Tsunade sedang berpikir, kelihatannya. Sementara Shizune, dia takut dapat death glare lagi, jadi lebih baik dia diam saja, daripada nantinya dia harus terbaring dengan kondisi mengenaskan di RS Konoha.

Tsunade tiba-tiba seperti bersemangat. Wajahnya terlihat senang. Shizune sekarang bisa bernafas lega, karena kemarahan sang Hokage sepertinya sudah hilang jadi bahaya yang mengancam nyawanya sudah pasti lenyap. Sehingga di dalam hati Shizune berkata, 'memandang wajahmu cerah, membuatku tersenyum senang, indah dunia..'

"Shizune, kemarilah…" kata Tsunade dengan seringainya.

-

-

"Yeaah dattebayo! Akhirnya diadakan lomba di Konoha! Aku jadi tidak sabar! Nee Teme, Sakura-chan?!" kata Naruto bersemangat sambil menyikut pelan tangan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Hn, baka dobe," tanggapan dari Sasuke. Seperti biasa, singkat, tidak padat dan tidak jelas.

"Haah Naruto, kau ini terlalu berlebihan. Kelihatan katroknya," kata Sakura singkat, yang dengan suksesnya membuat Naruto pundung. Kata-kata Sakura terasa sangat menusuk.

"Kau membuat kami malu, Dobe," Sahut Sasuke. Naruto dibuat pundung lebih dalam -?-. Bagaimana Sasuke dan Sakura tidak malu? Kalau temannya berteriak-teriak seperti itu di tengah jalan yang dimana sedang banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang. Hingga banyak orang, tepatnya orang tua, yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan ih-lo-idup-jaman-kapan-sih, atau gak-pernah-jadi-anak-kecil-ya, atau wah-kalah-tuh-anak-gue. Padahal sejak dua tahun yang lalu, sudah sering diadakan lomba untuk memeriahkan hari kemerdekaan. Yah, hanya saja Naruto yang tidak pernah ikut karena harus berpetualang dengan Jiraiya.

Naruto berjalan di depan Sasuke dan Sakura dengan tidak bersemangat. Langkahnya tidak teratur ditambah muka lesu nan 'madesu'. Sepertinya dia masih sakit hati oleh perkataan Sasuke dan Sakura barusan.

Bruk!

Karena tidak melihat, Naruto jadi menabrak orang di depannya. Naruto berniat minta maaf, saat dia melihat pakaian yang dipakai orang yang ditabraknya, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"KAU!" katanya sambil menunjuk orang di depannya. "Mau apa kau kemari!"

"AH!" orang yang ditabrak pun refleks berteriak dan menunjuk pada Naruto karena kaget akan suara toa milik Naruto.

"Oh, ternyata," orang di sebelahnya ikut berkomentar. "Kebetulan sekali bertemu Jinchuuriki Kyuubi di sini."

"Sa, Sasori, kan!" Sakura tergagap. Sasori yang tadi terfokus pada Naruto, sekarang jadi melihat pada Sakura. Entah mengapa, mukanya mengandung unsur pikiran kotor. Ckck.

"Sakura-nee!" kata Sasori yang langsung berlari ke arah Sakura dan memeluknya, seperti anak hilang yang baru ketemu sama emaknya.

"Huh? Adikmu Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah kaget + syok + heran. "Kok gue baru tau Sakura punya adek? Akatsuki lagi," Sasuke sweatdrop berat. Dia bergumam 'apa yang terjadi dengan dunia' berkali-kali.

Sakura balas memeluk Sasori, dan mengusap rambut merahnya. Keadaan yang sangat mendukung kalau mereka berdua menjadi kakak-adik, dikarenakan tinggi Sasori yang lebih pendek beberapa belas senti dari tinggi Sakura, ditambah lagi wajahnya yang seperti itu.

"Eh? Kok kamu masih hidup?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasori. "Bukannya waktu itu udah tewas ya sama nenek Chiyo?"

"Hah? Siapa bilang. Orang Cuma pura-pura mati kok," katanya sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya, persis anak kecil yang lagi ngambek minta dibeliin balon. Melihat hal itu, raut muka Sakura yang tadinya terlihat serius, sekarang menjadi lumer dan pandangannya seakan berkata ya-ampun-imut-banget-sih.

"Sasori, kamu jadi adikku aja yah," kata Sakura yang langsung memeluk Sasori kembali saking gemasnya melihat wajah Sasori. Dan itu sukses membuat tubuh Sasuke dikelilingi oleh listrik. Apa lagi kalau bukan Chidori.

Sasori kembali melepaskan pelukan Sakura dan berkata, "ah nggak mau."

"Loh? Kenapa?"

"Maunya jadi pacar aja," jawab Sasori singkat.

Bzzt bzzzt.. cip cip cip.

Listrik yang mengalir di tubuh Sasuke semakin membesar, kedua tangannya terkepal menahan amarah. Sementara Naruto, bagai disambar Chidori milik Sasuke dan Raikiri milik Kakashi-sensei secara bersamaan. Dia hanya terpaku. Syok. Berbeda dengan Sakura, walaupun Sakura juga diam, tapi dia tidak syok, hanya kaget -itusamabodoh!-.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasori dengan nada anak kecilnya. "Mau ti-"

"GYAAA!" jeritan pilu dari seorang Deidara terdengar dari belakang Sasori. Demi melindungi Sasori no Danna-nya, dia rela dihantam Chidori dan Rasengan secara bersamaan. Walaupun hatinya menjerit pilu karena Sasori habis nembak Sakura, walaupun dia berharap tidak mau lagi melihat wajah Sasori, namun dia tetap tidak rela kalau Sasori no Danna-nya disambar Chidori dan ditepuk pakai Rasengan.

"Heh! Minggir lo cantik!" teriak Sasuke.

"Gak mauu! Un! Ga bakal minggir, un! Dan gue juga ga cantik, un!! Kyaaaaa!" Sasuke kembali mengalirkan Chidorinya. Dan Naruto, membuat dua bunshin dirinya dan membuat Oodama Rasengan. Deidara yang melihat itu hanya bisa menelan ludah.

.

Semua shinobi Konoha saat ini sedang berkumpul di atas atap kantor Hokage. Semua. Tapi ada beberapa tambahan. 9 orang shinobi dengan jubah hitam dan hiasan awan merah. Ah, ralat, ada 10 orang shinobi dengan jubah hitam dan hiasan awan merah. 10? Berarti ada Orochimaru dong?

"Nggak lah! Ngapain bawa-bawa Orochimaru? Daripada bawa-bawa uler sawah mendingan juga bawa-"

"Tobi!" seseorang yang berkomentar paling atas langsung sweatdrop. "Tobi anak baik!"

Oke oke, balik lagi ke atap. Semuanya sedang mendengarkan pidato dari sang Hokage. Layaknya upacara bendera pasti ada yang pidato. Tapi di sini kalian tidak akan menemukan ada bendera yang akan digantung di atas tiang bendera. Jadi? Gak tau lagi deh '=,=

Setelah Tsunade selesai berpidato, dia memanggil Pein ke ruangan Hokagenya. Seketika Pein merasakan akan ada kesialan yang akan menimpa dirinya. Maka dalam hati dia mulai berdoa pada Jashin-sama.

Setelah berdiskusi dengan Tsunade selama kurang lebih 15 menit, Pein keluar dari kantor Hokage dengan tampang susah.

"Kenapa lo Pein?" kata Kakuzu yang bertemu Pein saat dalam perjalanan ke lapangan.

"Ah, ng, nggak kok. Gue nggak apa-apa," jawab Pein tergagap. Entah apa yang membuatnya tergagap saat berbicara dengan Kakuzu. Apakah Pein telah terikat oleh pesona Kakuzu sang rentenir? Entahlah.

Kakuzu yang merasa sedikit aneh dengan keadaan Pein mencoba cuek. Buat apa dia khawatir? Toh kalau Pein tewas ga akan ada yang suka ngutang lagi. Jadi, uang Kakuzu tidak akan cepat terkuras. Sungguh pemikiran yang sangat dangkal.

"_Baiklah saudara-saudara! Bagi diantara kalaian yang ingin mengikuti lomba makan kertas -?- silahkan daftar sekarang juga!_" samar-samar terdengar suara dari panitia lomba yang sedang promosi. Konan yang mendengar 'makan kertas' langsung semangat. Dia langsung berlari menuju lapangan meninggalkan rekan-rekannya yang lain.

"Saya! Saya! Saya!" Konan mengacungkan tangannya sambil melompat-lompat supaya panitia melihatnya. Sebenarnya sih tidak usah sampai sebegitunya, para panitia juga sudah melihat dia. Bukan karena bajunya yang mencolok ataupun warna rambutnya yang biru ngejreng itu, bukan. Tapi karena kecantikannya.

"Ada apa nona? Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang panitia.

"Anu-"

"Kenapa anunya?" belum sempat Konan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sang panitia memotongnya.

"Huh?" Konan Nampak cengo. Tidak tahu kemana arah pembicaraan panitia itu.

"Teme! Apa yang lo lakuin ke cewek gue, hah?!" teriak Pein yang langsung memukul kepala si Panitia yang malang. Dan terbentuklah sebuah benjolan sebesar batok kelapa di kepala sang panitia.

'_Ya ampun, sudah punya cowok ternyata. Udah gitu galak banget lagi. Heran deh, mau aja nih cewek sama yang mukanya horror kayak gitu, mending deh sama gue_,' kata si Panitia dalam hati. Narsis ceritanya. "Ya maaf deh om! Orang saya gak ngapa-ngapain kok malah dipukul sih. Cuma nanya apa yang bisa dibantu kok malah digeplak. Kan sakit," kata si Panitia sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"A, anu mas. Saya mau daftar lomba makan kertas," kata Konan yang langsung bikin panitianya sweatdrop. '_Cantik-cantik kok doyan makan kertas?_' katanya dalam hati.

"Ma, mari neng silahkan," si Panitia langsung mendaftarkan Konan.

Beberapa saat kemudian lomba dimulai. Cukup mengenaskan mengingat yang ikut lomba ini hanya dua orang, yaitu Konan dari Akatsuki dan Chouji dari Konoha. Sebenarnya sih Chouji tidak mau ikut lomba makan kertas, dia sih maunya lomba makan barbeque atau keripik kentang. Mau berapa piring barbeque atau beberapa dus keripik kentang, pasti dia habiskan. Tapi ini adalah perintah dari Tsunade, mau tidak mau, dia harus menjalankannya.

Sasuke yang ada di sana menyaksikan lomba, dipanggil oleh Tsunade. Tsunade membisikkan sesuatu pada Sasuke. Sasuke Cuma bisa angguk-angguk.

Chouji merasa miris, kenapa nasibnya harus makan kertas kalau makan nasi masih enak untuknya?

Dia melihat sekeliling. Saat dia bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke, Sasuke langsung mengaktifkan Sharingannya dan melancarkan genjutsu pada Chouji. Jadilah kertas yang ada di hadapan Chouji menjadi keripik kentang di mata Chouji. Jadi, sudah tidak ada yang dikhawatirkan kan?

Dan perlombaan berjalan sengit. Dan kalian pasti sudah tau siapa yang menang kan?

Dari kejauhan Pein melihat Tsunade menyeringai ke arahnya. Yang membuat Pein langsung bersembunyi di balik tubuh Kisame. _'Duh mati gue!'_ katanya dalam hati.

Selanjutnya lomba tarik tambang. Konoha vs Akatsuki.

Tiga orang dari Konoha dan tiga orang dari Akatsuki. Dari Konoha ada Tsunade, Sakura, dan Konohamaru. He? Konohamaru? Yap!

"Cih! Ga salah tuh pake anak kecil gitu?" kata Hidan meremehkan. "Yare yare, kalau seperti ini Jashin-sama pasti akan benar-benar kecewa."

"Hn, jangan seenaknya meremehkan ya," kata Tsunade dengan seringainya yang ditujukan pada Pein. Lagi-lagi Pein bersembunyi di balik tubuh Kisame.

"Tch! Dasar bodoh kau Hidan! Mereka berdua punya tenaga monster bodoh!" kata Itachi mengingatkan. Tapi begitu dia melihat ada Sasuke yang tidak jauh darinya, dia langsung berlari ke arah Sasuke. "Baka otoutoooooo!!" teriaknya lebay.

"Oh My Gosh~" kata Sasuke dengan nada ala banci dan langsung kabur entah kemana.

Para peserta lomba sudah siap di posisi masing-masing. Konoha di sisi kiri dan Akatsuki-Hidan, Pein, Kisame berada di sisi kanan. Tsunade menjelaskan bahwa semua peserta boleh menggunakan jutsu namun tidak boleh untuk melukai peserta lainnya. Maka Pein pun mensummon keenam tubuhnya. Dan sekarang jadi 9 lawan 3, tidak seimbang. Eh, tapi kalau melihat disitu ada Sakura dan Tsunade… yah begitulah.

"Hajime!" suara dari seorang panitia menandakan lomba telah dimulai. Tsunade dan Sakura hanya menarik dengan satu tangan secara asal-asalan. Hanya Konohamaru yang terlihat begitu sengsara menahan tarikan dari ke-sembilan Akatsuki di depannya. Tsunade menguap, sepertinya dia tidak menarik talinya. Hanya dipegang saja dan sama saja dengan Sakura, mereka dengan teganya membiarkan Konohamaru bertanding sendiri. Namun saat Konohamaru sudah tidak kuat lagi, barulah Sakura menahannya.

"Kita mulai, Tsunade-sama?" tanya Sakura.

"Aa," jawabnya singkat. Dan dalam hitungan ke-tiga…

"SHANNAROOO!!" teriak Sakura. Dan ke-sembilan Akatsuki itu kemudian terlempar jauh entah kemana. Mereka terlempar ke angkasa ala Tim Rocket yang ada di anime Pokemon. Terbang di angkasa lalu, criing. Menghilang di satu titik.

-

Lomba berikutnya, lomba makan bubur. Lomba ini diwajibkan untuk diikuti oleh 2 orang berbeda gender. Ada empat pasangan yang mengikuti lomba ini. Dua dari Akatsuki dan dua dari Konoha.

Pasangan pertama dari Konoha yaitu, Naruto dan Hinata. Pasangan kedua masih dari Konoha yaitu Sasuke dan Sakura. Pasangan ketiga dari Akatsuki yaitu Pein dan Konan. Pasangan terakhir yaitu Deidara dan Kisame. Heh? Tunggu. Katanya berbeda gender? Yap! Karena tadi kata Sasuke Deidara itu cantik, jadilah dia meng-genjutsu panitia supaya panitia memaksanya untuk ikut. Hitung-hitung untuk balas dendam karena tadi rencananya untuk men-Chidori Sasori jadi gagal karena Deidara.

Para lelaki bertugas untuk membawa buburnya dengan mata tertutup yang kemudian berjalan menghampiri para gadis lalu menyuapkan buburnya.

Semua peserta sudah siap di posisinya masing-masing. Dan saat painitia membunyikan belnya, mereka langsung melesat. Sasuke dan Pain berjalan tanpa kesulitan. Tapi Naruto dan Kisame, berjalan seperti orang buta.

Saat Sasuke meu menyuapkan buburnya pada Sakura, badannya seakan tidak mau menuruti perintah otaknya, tapi malah bergerak tak tentu ke segala arah.

"Sasorii.." kata Sakura dengan nada horror pada Sasori + death glarenya. Sasori yang mendapat death glare dari Sakura hanya meringis dan memasang muka tanpa dosa. Dan melepaskan jutsunya seketika.

Pertandingan selesai dan dimenangkan oleh Sasuke dan Sakura. Di tempat kedua ada Pein dan Konan, di tempat ketiga ada Naruto dan Hinata dan tepat terakhir alias bontot, Deidara dan Kisame.

"Horee! Kita juara tiga! Arigatou Hinata!" teriak Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata dan mencium pipinya. Refleks, Hinata pun pingsan dengan muka seperti kepiting rebus.

Sementara Sasuke, "ada sisa bubur di sebelah bibirmu, Sakura."

"Masa?" saat Sakura mau menghapus sisa buburnya dengan tangan, Sasuke mencegahnya. Dan Sasuke menjilat sisa buburnya. Sontak, Sasori langsung melanjarkan jutsu pada Sasuke dan bersiap melemparnya. Tapi Sasuke langsung mengalirkan Chidori Nagashinya menuju Sasori.

Dan lagi-lagi…

"KYAAAAA" jeritan pilu dari seorang Deidara. Dia dengan ikhlas menyerahkan tubuhnya untuk disambar Chidori milik Sasuke (lagi) demi melindungi Sasori no Danna-nya.

-

-

-

Acara lomba di Konoha pun berakhir. Dan kekalahan telak selalu didapatkan tim Akatsuki. Pein selaku ketua, dia merasa akan mati dalam waktu dekat.

Kemudian beberapa hari pun berlalu. Suasana di markas Akatsuki masih tenang seperti biasa. Hingga seekor burung elang tiba di markas Akatsuki. Dan Kakuzu yang melihat langsung berfirasat buruk. Dia mengambil kertas yang ada di punggung sang elang. Saat membacanya, dia langsung pingsan dan 0,000001 detik kemudian, dia bangun lagi.

"PEEIIIIIIIIINNN!!!" teriak Kakuzu.

'_Glek! Mampus gue! Kematian pasti sudah menunggu,'_ kata Pein dalam hati. "A.. a… ada apa Kakuzu…" kata Pein terbata-bata.

"Apa maksudnya ini, HAH!" kata Kakuzu sambil memperlihatkan kertas yang ia bawa. Disitu tertulis 'Tagihan Untuk Akatsuki'. Dengan nnominal uang sebesar 500 juta Ryo. Glek! Pein menelan ludahnya. "Jelaskan!" Kakuzu memasang tampang horror.

**-Flashback!-**

"WHAT! Yang bener aja! Masa setiap kalah gue mesti bayar 10 juta?!" teriak Pein.

"Heh! Itu semua juga buat ganti rugi atas Konoha yang kemaren-kemaren lo rusakin bego!!" teriak Tsunade emosi. "Kalo lo gak mau, mending lo gak usah ikutan lomba di sini!"

Glek! Pein hanya bisa kembali menelan ludah. Semuanya minta ingin ikut lomba di Konoha, dan Pein tidak tega untuk menolak. Tapi setelah diperbolehkan, ternyata ada taruhannya. Pein menghembuskan nafas berat. Apa boleh buat. Dia juga bisa merencanakan rencana busuk supaya mereka bisa menang.

"Ngapain lo diem disitu? Keluar gih!" usir Tsunade. Dan Pein pun keluar dengan tampang susah.

**-!kcabhsalF-**

"Gitu ceritanya," Pein bercerita dengan nada pasrah.

"Oh gitu. Pokoknya ini semua kudu lo yang bayar! Titik!" bentak Kakuzu.

"Gue ga ada uang Kuz. Tega banget lo," Pein memasang tampang melas, supaya Kakuzu mau mengasihani dia. Ternyata gagal.

"Ya udah, lo ngebabu aja disini sampe utang lo lunas!"

"WHAT!! Gue? Ngebabu? Ga elit banget sih! Leader Akatsuki nan tampan bin cakep sejagat raya lo suruh-"

"Kalo gak mau, gue ambi jantung lo!" ancam Kakuzu. Pein tanpa piker panjang langsung mengambil langkah seribu.

"THEDAAAKK!"

**-OWARI-**

Huweee!! Padahal ini fic maunya dipublish tanggal 17 kemaren, tapi jadi molor lebih dari seminggu T__T. Fic ini dibuat untuk meramaikan 17 agustus kemaren -telat!-. Gapapa deh, tapi aura kemerdekaan -??- masih kerasa kan? (**Akatsuki member: NGGAAAKKK!!**)

Maaf kalo gaje yah. Di sini Sasori dkk kubuat nggak mati. Trus ceritanya Pein ngehancurin Konoha nggak sendirian, tapi ditemani Akatsuki yang lain. Namun, Akatsuki yang lain malah asik nongkrong di toko dango sambil minum teh. Haha XD

**Oh iya, selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan yah**. Meski bulan Ramadhan, jangan biarkan rasa lapar dan haus menghalangi para author untuk tetap membuat fic-fic yang berkualitas dan juga menghalangi para reader untuk membaca dan mereview! -dilempar kecoa, jadi psikopat, ngemutilasi kecoa jadi 100 bagian *??*-

Yosh! Mind to review? *kedip-kedip puppy eyes*


End file.
